Mistletoe
by kangaleigh
Summary: Gibbs asks Abby about the mistletoe. UPDATE: Changed the ending.


**A/N: I know this is a bit late posting, but I really hope you guys and gals don't mind. It's set at the end of "Silent Night". Hope its alright. Had a bit of a problem trying to figure out how it should end. Oh yeah, I own none of the characters. Or the mentioned Christmas holiday classics. Or MTAC. Though, how cool would that be?!?!**

**A/N 2: Okay, I changed the ending a bit. Thank you to KellyRoxton for suggesting it! And thank you to everyone who puts up with me!**

* * *

Gibbs walked into MTAC just as George Bailey was running up and down the streets of Bedford Falls saying hello to old buildings. He sat in the empty seat next to Abby that she had managed to save for him the entire movie.

"You set-".

"Shh!" she interrupted him. He smiled and turned his attention to the movie.

10 minutes later, the credits were rolling and Tony turned the lights back on. "Thanks for joining us, Gibbs," Tony said a bit sarcastically. He didn't feel nice enough to call his boss, Boss.

"Had a few things to tie up, DiNozzo. That alright with you?" Tony could feel a hole being burned into the side of his head, but didn't bother to turn around or respond. Gibbs had already made him miss his Christmas plans. The least he could do was show up on time for the movie.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby exclaimed excitedly trying to break the tension that had built up in the room.

"Merry Christmas," Ziva said.

"Merry Christmas," replied McGee.

Gibbs looked over at Abby. She slurped up the rest of her Caf-Pow!. He saw there were two others sitting on the floor in front of her. "Did you sit here through the whole movie?" She nodded her head. _The woman has an iron bladder_, he thought.

"What now, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well, it is kind of late, but if anyone wants to stay I brought _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_." He held up the extra DVD.

"I'm up for it," said McGee.

"As am I," said Ducky.

"It is not like I have anything left to do," Ziva said standing up. "Just need to stretch out a bit."

"Bathroom break!" Abby jumped up from her seat and headed out the door. Ziva and McGee followed her out. Not wanting to stay in the room with Tony, Gibbs left MTAC as well. He stood at the railing and looked down over the squad room. Abby came back first.

"You were trying to tell me something earlier," Abby said linking arms with Gibbs and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Abbs, I was. You set me up." Abby lifted her head and looked him in the eye with a questioning glance. "The mistletoe."

A big smile slowly crept across her face. "Why Gibbs! Whatever do you mean?" she asked sarcastically.

"You lead me right to that spot."

"Poppycock," she said. The left side of his mouth turned up into a smile and he shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why."

"Because I want to know!"

Gibbs laughed. "I mean why you did it."

"Oh," she giggled. She rest her head back on his shoulder again.

"You going to answer?"

"Answer what? You didn't ask a question."

"Abby."

"Gibbs." She enjoyed playing this innocent game with him. He turned away from the railing and towards her. "It's Christmas, Gibbs! It was all for fun. I didn't think it would upset you this much."

"It didn't upset me. I just got to thinking about it earlier and realized there was no reason I needed to be standing that close to the screen. My eyesight may not be perfect, but its not that bad, Abby."

"Honesty, Gibbs?"

"That would be nice."

Abby sighed and took a few steps backwards. She wanted to get a better look at Gibbs' face. "I wanted a reason to see what it would be like."

"But isn't a kiss supposed to be on the lips?"

"Hey," McGee said walking up next to Abby. He smiled at both of them and looked back and forth from Gibbs to Abby a couple of times. They both looked at him quietly.

"McGee! Inside!" said Ziva holding the door open to MTAC. He looked back and forth between Gibbs and Abby one last time before heading back inside. Ziva nodded towards them and disappeared though the doors as well. Gibbs let out a small laugh and shook his head.

Abby turned back to Gibbs and realized he was standing much closer now than he was when McGee interrupted them. "What was your question?"

"Isn't the kiss supposed to be on the lips?" he asked softly.

She smiled again. She just couldn't help it. "I didn't want to push my luck."

"Movie is staring if you two feel like joining us," Tony said sticking his head out of the MTAC door.

"Tony!" they heard Ziva yell from inside and he went back inside.

"Goodness!" Abby exclaimed. "Can't we just have 10-".

Gibbs cut her off by gently brushing his lips to hers, in one of the softest kisses he has ever had. It was sweet, gentle, and beautiful; just like Abby. He slightly pulled away then held his lips right next to her ear. "You never need a reason, Abbs," he said as barely even a whisper. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek before heading back into MTAC, leaving Abby with a smile bigger than even she ever thought possible.


End file.
